Garnet Guardian
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Demisequel to 'Silver Millennium, Rui's story'. OneShot. Setsuna stands at the Time Gates, and meets someone there. Someone very much like her. Second in the 'Prophecy' series.


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Sailor Moon. I do own all the OC's.

A.N: this part is set just after Chapter thirteen of 'Silver Millennium, Rui's Story, and is written from Setsuna's P.O.V).

(This follows on from my story 'Silver Millennium, Rui's Story' so I think this will make more sense if you read that first).

Garnet Guardian  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Now heed, children, listen to me, as I tell a tale of long ago. It happened when I was but a child and the Silver Millennia still existed…

I stood there, in the swirling mists of the Halls of Time, just outside the Gates. My time-keys felt like pieces of lead as they dangled from my belt, my talisman like a stick of solid iron in my hands.

The mists swirled around my legs. I felt to so alone… I _was _completely alone, alone forevermore. The fact that I would never again leave those damned Halls hit me as painfully as though what remained of my heart had been cut away. My own body began to feel alien to me; it was a dead weight. My legs buckled; the staff dropped from my hands and I fell to the ground.

"Hush, child", a quiet voice said. "Hush".

I looked up and saw someone standing over me. She looked very much like an older reflection of myself, and she was dressed in a blood-coloured dress that matched her blood-coloured eyes. The sleeves and cape of the dress were the same black-green colour as her hair, and a deep violet sash rested on her hips.

She fixed her piercing, vortex-like eyes on me and smiled slightly.  
"So, you have only just come here?" she said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. She helped me to my feet.

"Who _are _you?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She chose not to answer my first question. She looked at me and said, "You know why I'm here, Setsuna".

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about you" she replied.

I narrowed my eyes; she had an extremely powerful aura, dark but at the same time light. I looked more closely at her face; there was a Plutonian symbol on her forehead.

I stepped backwards quickly; she could have been a descendent of the demons that caused most of Pluto to become uninhabitable, but even as I thought that, I realised that I was wrong.

"Who _are you_?"

"I am who I am", she replied.

"I'm serious", I hissed. "I don't know if you are friend or foe, but if it is passage through time you seek then I cannot let you pass".

"That's not what I want".

"_Then why are you here_?"

She sighed and said, "So, you do not realise who I am?"

"No, I don't" I said. "Should I".

She locked her crimson orbs on mine and said, "So… You don't recognise yourself?"

"What do you mean", I hissed.

"The reason I know everything about you is because I _am _you. Or at least, you will be me in thousands of years time".

"I thought that whoever guarded the time-gate became immortal".

"I never said that you would become me in another life" she snapped. "You'll become as I am thousands of years from now".

"But your aura's so dark. Mine isn't. How could we be the same if our auras differ so much?"

"But they don't, young one, they don't. You have always had a dark aura; you just didn't want to admit it. And you must also bare in mind that you are barely seventeen years of age, whereas I have seen countless centuries be born and die".

I stared at her, scared. I could tell that she was being completely truthful.

"So, if you are me in the future, is your name… my name, still Hadesah Setsuna?"

"No" she said. "I am Lady Garnet, just as you shall be". She held out her hands and a garnet orb, almost identical to my own, albeit darker, almost black.

"If you are my future self, then won't you visiting me change the course of the time-stream?"

"We are outside of time here, child. What we do within the Halls is exempt from all other reality". She sighed and said, "Do you know how  
many dimensions there are?"

"Four" I replied immediately. "The three dimensions of Space, and the fourth dimension of Time".

She shook her head. "There are other dimensions also. The fifth dimension is the dimension of Damnation. The sixth is the dimension of Prophesy and Dream. The seventh dimension is the dimension of Darkness, Nightmares and Death. Also, there are many parallel dimensions within the third dimension.

"However, it is the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh dimensions that are most important to us now" she smiled.

"Why?"

"I have come to give you the keys to those dimensions".

"What?"

"You heard. I am here in order to give you the keys to the final three dimensions".

"Why would I need them?" I asked. She shook her head, "you'll see".

She waved her left hand, and three keys appeared. The first, the key to the Fifth dimension, was made of a dark stone that I did not recognise. It was opaque, and I could see my own eyes reflected in the many facets of its crystalline surface.

The second key, which opened the Sixth dimension, was completely colourless and translucent. Many coloured sparks were darting around the key's interior.

The third and final key was as black as the land that it led to. It too was made of crystal, and there was a silver serpent coiling around it.

Lady Garnet snatched the keys from where they hung in the air, and handed them to me. Compared to the Time Keys they were almost weightless.

"You have thousands of years to get your revenge on the Moon family for what they have done to you" she hissed. "This era will die in about seven years time. Your friend will play a part in its downfall. She'll be maddened by grief and end up committing suicide in around three months after the kingdom dies".

"You mean Rui-chan".

"Yes, but she'll return". Lady Garnet looked at me once more and said, "You'll need to observe the time-stream. You'll meet your daughter again too. She won't remember you though, and her name then will be Crowned Princess 'Small Lady' Serenity of Earth and the Moon.

"You have thousands of years to plan, and if you plan, you will win; I know, I've already lived it".

And with that my future self disappeared again. I felt more alone than ever, but not hopeless as I had earlier been. I knew that I would have revenge on _Serenity's _descendants. They would die at my hands for what they had done. I smiled bitterly.

Thousands of years later, I gathered my minions, many from the ranks of the Senshi themselves. Mars and Venus, tired of being overshadowed by their _Queen_ were easy to persuade. Saturn was naturally my ally, so she came without question. Mercury was harder to persuade, but she too came to join me when she began to remember what _Queen Serenity _had done to our friend, her own daughter. We are to set out tomorrow, to the Fifth Dimension, in order to gather the last of my minions, before we can finally end the Crystal Era.

And then, when they are dead, I will be Queen of that miserable planet that condemned me to damnation. _Serenity _will be weeping in hell when I kill her precious daughter.

Yes, I will become Queen… I, the Sen of Time… I, the damned child of Pluto… I, Lady Garnet, the Garnet Guardian.


End file.
